<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn it by lowkey_boke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586987">Damn it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke'>lowkey_boke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Spock always argue, it's their way, but this time don't end up well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(On the corridor walking to the resting area)</p><p>“No it isn’t”</p><p>“Wanna bet. When I say it is, it is”</p><p>“Doctor please you are being most illogical”</p><p>“Oh don’t come with your damn logic again”</p><p>“Then don’t come with your ilogic again”</p><p>“Now, ya better listen to me ya pointy-eared hobgoblin”</p><p>“I’ve work to do doctor”</p><p>“You don't have heart, don’t ya? Ya don’t have more soul than a damn computer, just as all vulcans. Sometimes I wonder if you are even a living being.”</p><p>Bones didn’t get an answer to that, his frown turned to a little concerned expression, his arguments with the vulcan were somehow a game they had, when he insulted him wasn’t in anyway but playing, but this time he had overshoot and he only realized when the vulcan said nothing then, he could see that he had hurted him.</p><p>“Spock I…” Bones started saying looking for a way to apologize. But the vulcan had turned and was making his way back to the bridge with quick step. </p><p>“Spock” Leonard tried to stop him feeling guilty but the Spock didn’t even turn. The doctor tried to run after him but the elevator doors had already closed.</p><p>“Damn it” McCoy murmured to himself. </p><p>(On the bridge)</p><p>“Hello Mr Spock” Kirk said when the vulcan entered the bridge.</p><p>“Good morning captain” Spock replied, but his voice was far colder than usually and Kirk noticed it. The vulcan had already seated on his post and the captain approached him.</p><p>“Are you alright Spock” Kirk said quietly, he didn’t expect his friend to give him an answer, at least not for now, but he had to ask.</p><p>“I’m perfectly alright captain”. But his voice could tell that he was not, still Kirk decided not to go further on this conversation.</p><p>“Fine” Jim said going back to the captain's chair.<br/>(On a corridor)</p><p>“Jim” McCoy said running to his friend.</p><p>“Hi Bones” The captain replayed.</p><p>“I wanted to ask ya, was Spock mad when ya see him?” The doctor enquired.</p><p>“Oh so it has been you, I should have realized” Kirk said raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a Yes” McCoy said sighing.</p><p>“Did e told ya something?” The doctor continued.</p><p>“No, but based on his behavior you must had screwed up”  Kirk said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I did” Leonard stated sighing again and lowering his gaze.</p><p>“What happened?” The captain asked.</p><p>“We were arguing, a don’t even remember why, and I...I blundered.” McCoy explained shooking his head.</p><p>“Well, you better do something before he get really angry, none of us want an angry vulcan” Kirk said, half joking half serious. Leonard just nodded and started walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>(In the dining room)</p><p>McCoy entered. When he saw Spock seated alone on a table his face lit up, he hurried and sat in front of him. </p><p>“Spock, I’m glad to see ya, I just wanted to-” He fell silent when the vulcan stood up and exited the room.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry” He murmured to no one. He felt really bad, he didn’t want to lose his friend that way, and he was not going to give up.</p><p>(McCoy’s quarters)</p><p>Bones was laying down on his bed, lights already off, it was late but he couldn't sleep, jus as the nights before.</p><p>Damn it, what’s wrong with me? Leonard asked to himself.</p><p>Two  days have passed and Spock still don’t talk to me. He continued.<br/>What am I supposed to do? McCoy wondered.</p><p>I didn’t realize before but I spend so much time with that hobgoblin, Jim is always busy with his captain stuff and I’m really feeling lonely this days, It is possible that I’m missing him so much that I can’t even sleep?. He sighed. </p><p>I guess it is. He paused</p><p>I can’t continue like this. He thought, he hesitated for a moment and then exited his room walking to Spock’s. But when he was about to knock the door he stopped.</p><p>What the hell am I doin’? He yelled in his mind.</p><p>This may had really got me, what I was expecting to do? come in the middle of the night to his quarters and just apologize. He is asleep for sure, and besides he would just get more upset, I know well that he don’t like people to come to his room. He thought shaking his head and turning around. When suddenly the door behind him opened. Leonard froze. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Spock asked with a not so happy tone. Bones turned slowly.</p><p>“I- I couldn’t sleep and-. I was-.” The doctor stopped trying to think on the correct sentence. His heart was beating hard. A nurse was on the corridor, Spock stepped aside allowing Leonard to come in. Bones did so. The vulcan sat on a chair. Leonard had just chosen his words.</p><p>“I’m sorry” He simply said. The vulcan’s frown softened and become sadder.</p><p>“Ya know that I didn’t really mean it” Bones continued.</p><p>“You don’t?” The vulcan asked recovering his angry look.</p><p>“Of course I don’t, Spock, please” The doctor said.</p><p>“forgive me please, I don’t stand ya bein’ mad at me, I miss ya” Leonard continue while sitting in a chair next to him. The vulcan nodded.</p><p>“Why did it hurt me? Insults are effective only when emotion is present” Spock said, more to himself that to McCoy.</p><p>“because we are friends, that's why it hurted ya, besides, don’t forget that ya are half human” Leonard said softly leaning his hand on the vulcan’s.</p><p>“I guess you are right” Spock told him sighing.</p><p>“So… we are fine?” Bones asked. </p><p>“Yes” The vulcan said with a nodd</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that” The doctor said while a smile grew on his face.</p><p>“Me too. I was also starting to miss you” Spock said. Leonard just continued smiling and gave him a soft and deep look. There were a bit awkward moment of silence.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go now back to my quarters and let ya sleep” Bones said standing up.</p><p>“I’m not tired” Spock hurried to say.</p><p>“If you wish to stay longer” He finished. Leonard smiled again and sat back on the chair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>